Player Hater, Player Lover
by mfrancesj
Summary: A player, skillful in getting what they want. A player hater, someone with a strong dislike against players. Enter Bella Swan and stage right, Edward Cullen. Will Bella be a victim in a player's game or can she change the game by changing the player?
1. Chapter 1: Surprise!

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: A special thank you ElizabethBella for taking the time to beta this chappie for me. **

**To everyone: I will be editing a few chappies because everytime I look at a few past ones, I get an urge to edit them.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Surprise!**

**BPOV**

Beyond the mountain of chaos, I stood before my own personal audience twirling the belt in my hand like I was going to whip someone for being a naughty boy. In an unhurried motion, the tips of my fingers brimmed at the edge of my coat. My plump lips formed into a suggestive smirk that I've been perfecting as part of my come-hither look.

"Bella," Angela sang as I stopped practicing in front of the mirror.

"Hmm?"

"Would you stop fondling yourself in front of the mirror?" She implored as my head snapped to her direction.

"I'm not fondling myself," I insisted as I placed my hands on my hips.

"Well, it looked like it to me," she shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. I rolled my eyes and just decided to drop it since I didn't have time to argue with her.

"C'mon, I need to run down the list to make sure you're good to go," she stated with a pensive look on her face as she began tapping the pen on the clipboard in other hand.

Sheesh! Didn't her mom teach her any patience as a kid?

"Okay, okay. Go for it." I relented and plopped myself down in the nearest chair.

"Garter?"

Inch by inch, I pulled my coat up to double check that I did indeed had it on.

"Check."

"Fuck me heels?"

"Check."

"Red lipstick?"

I smacked my lips together and responded to her with another check.

"Lacy see through g-string?"

"Check," I answered without having to flash her again with my girly bits.

"Corset?"

"Check."

"Coat?"

"Check." Well, what I wanted to say was, "Can't you see through those damn contacts of yours? Of course I'm wearing a fucking coat."

"Fedora?"

"Check."

"So, are you ready to surprise Jacob for his birthday?" She wiggled her eyebrows up and down.

I nodded my head.

My heart was jumping with excitement for my midnight birthday surprise for my boyfriend, Jacob. A little strip tease and a lap dance to start off his birthday with a ka-pow. I'm such a good girlfriend I said mentally patting myself on my back.

Angela glanced at the clock and started freaking out. "Shit! Get your ass out of here now if you want to make it by midnight at Jacob's."

I hurried up over to my sleek baby - a banging black Ferrari - and began driving towards Jacob's place.

Finally, I arrived at my man's place just a minute before midnight. I searched for the extra key he once told me about and found it hidden underneath the flowerpot in front of his home.

I let myself in quietly to surprise him but was greeted to loud blaring rap music. I placed my bag down on the floor; Jacob's door had light peeking out from underneath. My breath became labored and heavy as I tried to calm myself down, but nothing could have prepared me for the scene I found.

Leah Clearwater.

Riding my boyfriend like a rodeo girl.

Actually, riding my _ex_-boyfriend now.

And to think I believed him when he said Leah was "just a friend".

They were so into it that they did not even notice my presence until Jacob opened up his eyes and looked at me with shock.

He went as motionless as a sculpture. Leah noticed Jacob's reaction and cautiously turned around. Once she saw me, she too froze.

My body shuddered as a blaze of madness swept through me. I was in complete command as I stepped towards their naked bodies, still entwined like a vine growing fungus.

I brought my hand back and slapped the shit out of his face. I smiled inside at the red hand mark I left on his face.

"You asshole," I bellowed as I slapped his other cheek. "It's fucking over. Over! Do you hear me you shitty ass excuse for a boyfriend?"

I huffed and turned around to leave this nightmare, but Jacob grabbed my arm before I could even take a step.

I turned around attempting to slap him again, but this time, he caught it.

"Leah, can you leave us for a moment?" He asked.

She quietly left, grabbing one of Jacob's shirts to throw over her naked body. I shuddered realizing it was the same shirt I once wore after one of our steamy sessions.

I think I have cooties now.

"I hate you! I hate you!" I screamed as I stomped my feet like a 5 year old kid.

"Look, I'm sorry," he apologized sincerely. "I didn't mean for this to happen. I never wanted to cheat on you."

"It's too late for that now, huh?"

"Listen, somewhere along the way, I fell in love with Leah. I was going to tell you before you left for Seattle."

"I don't give a shit. I thought you were going to follow me after I moved to Seattle so we can be together?" I questioned.

Jacob gave me a pleading sorrowful look and took a deep breath. "I wanted to tell you, I didn't know how. I was never going to follow you after you moved to Seattle. I love Leah. I never knew until one thing led to another. I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter. Your sorry-assed apology does not matter. Don't even think about trying to talk to me or see me again. When I leave for Seattle, I am going to forget your player ass." I slammed the door and drove home. My chest felt heavy, but I refused to cry. I was sick and tired of being played. Jacob was just the icing on the cake after I was played by Tyler, Eric and Seth just to name a few. I couldn't wait until I leave the hell out of Phoenix. Once I left Phoenix, I would put this all behind and move forward.

* * *

**A/N: Please leave some love.**

**XOXOXOXOXO**


	2. Chapter 2: Ice Cream and Movies

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: A special thank you ElizabethBella for taking the time to beta this chappie. **

**Thank you to all who reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. **

* * *

**Chapter 2: Ice Cream and Movies**

**BPOV**

A few weeks passed by after my break up with Jacob. From time to time, I would step out on my balcony to enjoy the heat rays of the sun swirl and envelope me in warmth. Other times, I would enjoy the cool air of the dark night as it breezed past me and blew my hair wildly into different directions. My mood would typically change with the weather. It had a special invitation to mess with my emotions. Like a light switch, when the day illuminated I was a blissful happy-go-lucky child because I cut _him _out of my life. But when the sunset came with its curtain of gloomy clouds filling the sky, I was sad. Sad because he was my friend first_._ He was my go-to person when I was dealing with my parent's divorce. It had been a circus because they each came from so much money that you could swim in it like Scrooge McDuck_. _

I felt like a flower filled with nectar, waiting to be pollinated by a bee to start a chain reaction of blossoming plants. Instead, my nectar attracted flies that sucked out the insides of other insects. Players are like these fucking little flies.

Right now, I really don't know what I'm going to do with myself at this point. I'm tired of getting scorched in some player's game.

Where are all the good guys at?

So that brings me to where I am right now, sprawled across my plush couch and covered with a fluffy blanket. In one hand, I held the antidote to a girl's broken heart - ice cream. In the other, I had chocolate syrup to drown my frozen dessert in.

All of a sudden, the door swung open and I jumped, dropping the sundae I just created.

"Shit!" I shouted.

"Hi," Angela said as she ignored my outburst.

I huffed in annoyance and began cleaning the mess I just made.

"Why are you watching movies and eating ice cream again?" She demanded as her eyes bugged out at the mess I'd created for myself on the coffee table.

Was she being serious? Is it not obvious after you break up with someone that your feelings are on a rollercoaster? Well, I felt like shit at the moment.

"I am comforting myself by eating this and watching my favorite movies in my dingy ass sweats," I said like it was obvious at what I was doing.

"I can't stand this shit anymore. Your feelings are up and down and up down that I'm getting nauseous from it. For Christ's sake, it's been a few weeks already. Oh, why the hell are you watching 'The Notebook?' You are fucking depressing yourself with this happy ending romance movie. Stop this! Snap the fuck out of it before _I_ slap you fucking silly." She seethed as she tried to shake some sense into me. **(A/N: I don't mean to offend those who like this movie. I actually love this movie and thought it would fit in here.)**

Her rant made me wake up and smell the damn coffee.

She was right.

"It's just you know…" I trailed off before Angela put her skinny arms around me for a hug.

"Sweetie, don't waste any of your feelings or any of thoughts on him."

"I know," I agreed as I made myself another sundae.

After a few minutes, Angela broke out the silence and said, "You know, I think it's time to get back out there. Just because you got knocked down by a player…"

I interrupted and corrected her statement with, "Players."

"Okay, _players_. You know, this shouldn't stop you from finding your one true love," gushed Angela.

"Geez Angela, not everyone has a Ben out there for them like you do." Ben was her sweet boyfriend who treated Angela like a princess. He was always a gentleman towards her and looked at her with adoring eyes even if she just rolled out of bed with bad dragon breath.

Angela laughed.

"We all have a true mate out there for us. Please stop being so pessimistic."

I rolled my eyes and Angela continued, "You know what this means, right?"

"Uh, no Angela, I don't."

"We should round up all the girls to take you out on your last night here before you leave for Seattle." She spaced out for a moment, probably thinking about what to wear and if we should all ride in style.

I pondered for a moment because I was cutting it close in terms of my packing.

"I'm still packing though."

"Please do this for me, and the girls," she pleaded. "We are going to miss you. You don't want us to regret that we didn't get to party one last time together, do you? Just like the old days? You know you want to go out dancing with the girls…at a new club…oh fine, if I get you those cute new Manolo Blahniks you were eyeing, will you go out with us? Please?" She asked with a pout on her lips.

Damn, that girl knew my weakness; I will do anything for some great looking heels.

"Fine, but better make good on your word by going out and buying them for me now."

She beamed up at me and was elated that I decided after all to celebrate my last night in Phoenix with all the girls in some new hot club.

"Okay, I gotta call everyone. Oh and Bella?" She asked innocently with her hands behind her back like a shy child.

"Yes, what is it?" I wondered.

"Well, I am going to take _this_ from you Bella." She tried to tug my sundae away from me, but I held it tightly in my grasp. "You have to let go of this sundae before you grow a booty with a little too much junk in trunk," she stated.

"Fine, but can I at least enjoy this one?"

"No!" She screamed as she was able to confiscate the sundae from my hands.

Then, she grabbed a trash can nearby and threw all of my ice cream toppings on the coffee table into it.

"What are you doing with all of that?"

"These" she gestured to the junk food in the trash can, "are going to the dumpster."

Now it was my turn to scream. Before I could hit her with one of the pillows on the couch, she ran out with the door shutting behind her.

I can't believe that bitch of a friend messed with a girl's best friend, ice cream.

On another note, she's right on the whole Jacob issue. It's time to pull out Mr. Johnny to reacquaint himself to my veejay.

* * *

**A/N: Does anybody remember who Scrooge McDuck is? He was from the cartoon show called **_**Ducktales. **_**I love the 3 duckie boys, Huey, Dewey, and Louie. **

**Review, Review, Review, Please.**

**XOXOXOXOXO**


	3. Chapter 3: Eclipse

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: A special thank you ElizabethBella for betaing this chappie for me and putting up with my revisions to this story. **

**Thank you to all who reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: Eclipse**

**BPOV**

"Shit!" I screamed as Angela pulled and tugged my hair in different directions like a girl in a bitch fight.

"Stay still! If you don't, I will pull out some of your hair," warned Angela.

"I would stay still if it didn't feel like you were yanking it out!" I yelled to Angela. Angela gave me her evil eye look and I swear I felt like I wanted to buckle down to my knees and just do whatever she says. That look was scary and shit. I did not know how her boyfriend Ben could put up with that look.

"Fine," I said complying with Angela's wishes.

Once she was done with my hair and make-up, she tossed me a piece of fabric at me. I took a lot at the deep blue fabric and unfolded it to reveal a very short sleeveless dress with a deep plunge neck line.

"Hell to the n-o." I stared at the fabric that was supposed to be defined as clothes. I mean I love clothes and fashion; but I didn't want to be dressed like a hoe.

"Come on! You need to look sexy for tonight. Maybe you might get some booty, yah know."

I rolled my eyes at her and questioned Angela about her response, "Why would I want some booty?"

"You know, so you can stop using that vibrator of yours and get the real thing."

"I don't have one," I retorted. I blushed immediately knowing I was lying and looked away.

"I know you do. I came across it when I went through your drawers looking for a skirt to borrow. Plus your blush doesn't lie."

Damn, traitor blush. I thought I hid that vibrator well. That thing has been put to good use since I wasn't going to let a player's dick near me again.

"I am not going to talk about a 'vibrator' with you. That's just wrong," I replied with a look of horror on my face.

"I'm just saying, it's better to have the real thing," I was about to respond to that statement, but Angela continued on quickly and said, "Think about it as a goodbye sex. You know, going out with a bang before you go to Seattle." I swear that girl has sex on her mind 24/7. Ben and Angela are always all over each other and you can feel the lust practically rolling off one another.

"I don't know. I mean I don't want to seem like a whore and you know that kind of sounds whorish if you ask me," I replied.

"Well, it's not like you are ever going to see whoever the guy is again," Angela tried to reason, "besides, let loose, have fun. It's your last night with us girls."

Before we continued on with the conversation, we heard a honk outside.

"That's them, let's go," rushed Angela. I reluctantly pulled the dress over my head and slipped on my Manolo's that Angela got me as part of our little agreement for tonight.

We got into the hummer limo that the girls rented for me. Angela, Ashley, Melanie, Cathy, Kay and me were having such a good time in the limo laughing and remembering the times we had together here that the next thing I know, we were already pulled out in front of the new club called Eclipse.

We flirted with the bouncer and batted our eyelashes to charm him into letting us in and it worked. Who can resist a group of sexy girls like us? So, I don't blame him for falling for our undeniable allure.

As we were entered the club, we can see the club full of people sweaty and grinding with each other as they were dancing to "Move, Shake, Drop."

"Come on, let's dance!" Ashley excitedly pulled us onto the dance floor.

We were all dancing together with our hands up in the air squealing in excitement. When the chorus came on, Melanie and Ashley sandwiched me into the middle and we rubbing our bodies together. I started grinding my hips onto Ashley as Melanie was dancing on me from behind. I started to trail my hands along both of the girl's arms as I moved my way down close to the floor. I popped my booty as I was almost down to the ground and slowly moved up and let them grind up and down my body.

When the song ended, Kay shouted over to us, "Let's get some drinks! Cathy and Angela are already headed over to the bar!"

Melanie, Ashley and I followed Kay to the Angela and Cathy who were getting the drinks for us.

Angela and Cathy quickly passed out Sex on the Beach to each us.

"Okay, let's toast girls!" Ashley chirped.

We all screamed in excitement and Melanie started out first, "To Bella, best of luck in Seattle."

"And may you finally find love!" Kay commented.

"To a fun night!" Cathy shouted.

"For Bella to get some booty tonight!" Angela exclaimed. All the girls looked at Angela and giggled. I guess she must have told them about telling me to get some booty tonight.

"And for someone to cum over and over!" Ashley added with a laugh.

I rolled my eyes at all my friends, "To my best friends. I love you and will miss you guys! Let's have fun tonight and stop talking about me trying to get some y'all!" I raised my drink to all my friends. We toasted our drinks together and gulped it down.

We started ordering more drinks and I was getting a little buzzed. All my friends were leaving me as they were getting paired throughout the night with different guys. I, on the other hand, was shooting those down before any guy could come up to me.

My favorite song "Lollipop" by Li'l Wayne came on and waved my hand over to Angela to dance with me, but she refused to break away from her dance partner. So she did the one thing I did not expect her to do. She grabbed some random guy who was walking past her and pulled him over to me near the bar where I was and told him to dance with me.

I was looking at the floor mumbling to the guy that he didn't have too. As I slowly lifted my eyes up, I was surprised to find a fine looking guy, no not a guy, a Greek Adonis with emerald sparkling eyes looking intently into mine. He had bronze hair that looked like he went through rounds and rounds of sex. His face was manly chiseled it was connected to a tall, lean, but slightly muscular body. I could see the outline of his biceps in his long sleeves. This guy screamed sex. I did a mental happy dance and had to thank Angela for picking out a fine specimen as my dance partner.

_Shawty said l-l-lick like a lollipop_

_She said l-l-lick like a lollipop_

_Shawty said l-l-lick like a lollipop_

_She said l-l-lick like a lollipop_

"Let's dance," he said in a velvety voice that made me cream my panties. I followed him as we walked to the dance floor. Okay, I might have skipped happily or tried to at least since it was crowded.

_Shawty wanna thug_

_Bottles in the club_

_Shawty wanna hump_

_And oh I like to touch ya lovely lady lumps_

_She wanna lick the rapper_

_Shawty wanna thug_

_Bottles in the club_

_Shawty wanna hump_

_And oh I like to touch ya lovely lady lumps_

_C'mon yeah_

He grabbed my hand and started to dance with me. I could feel his hard body pressed against mine as he held onto my hips close to his. We moved to the music together so sensually. It felt like my body molded to his perfectly.

_Okay, li'l mama had a swag like mine_

_I make her feel right when it's wrong like lyin'_

_Man, she ain't never had a love like mine_

_But main I ain't never seen an ass like hers_

_That pussy in my mouth had me at a loss for words_

_I told her to back it up like burp burp_

_And make that ass jump like shczerp shczerp_

I started to move away from him to get a little more room to grind up on him. He looked at me confused and pulled away. He must have not understood what I was going to do so as he started to turn; I pulled on his tie to bring him closer to me. I brought his face close up to mine to tease him a little like I was going to kiss him. I gave him my sexy smirk as he started to lean closer. I let go of his tie and turned around so my ass was on him and I could feel him starting to get hard. I started slowly grinding on him and each time I did, I could feel him getting harder each time.

_And that's when she said I'm like like a lollipop_

_(Oh yeah I like that)_

_Shawty said l-l-lick like a lollipop_

_(Oh yeah I like that)_

_She said l-l-lick like a lollipop_

_(Oh yeah I like that)_

_Shawty like a lollipop_

_Shawty wanna thug_

_Bottles in the club_

_Shawty wanna hump_

_And oh I like to touch ya lovely lady lumps_

_Shawty wanna hump_

He placed his hands on my hips and brought me closer to him. He started rubbing himself on me and I could feel the affect of what I did to him. His hands started to trace my sides making me feel tingly. So I dropped down to do a booty pop and slowly and lightly brushed my ass over his leg and back to his hard on which now felt prominent. I heard him intake a sharp breath and let out a groan. I turned around and we were gazing into each other's eyes, each filled with lust. As he slowly leaned into me for a kiss, I let him kiss me. I didn't know why - I didn't know if it was because I was turned on or the alcohol was impairing my judgment but I let him overtake me. I could faintly smell tequila from his breath as he traced my lips with his tongue. He slid his tongue over mine and I met his. I ran my hand through his silky messy hair and pulled him closer to me. He put his hands on me and slowly walked me backward to a corner. I continued to kiss him hungrily as I felt my back hit a wall. I was no longer listening to the song that the DJ was playing as all I could pay attention to was him. He stopped kissing me and began grazing his nose along my ear to my jaw down to my neck as his hand trailed up my thigh and played with the edge of my dress.

It was so late in the night that everybody was either on the dance floor grinding, pissed out drunk or making out. No one was going to hear us getting hot in heavy in this little hidden corner of the club.

I was feeling a bit feverish and wanted him to put his hands where I wanted them the most. Slowly, he brought his hands under my dress and as he came closer to my thong, it was my turn for me to intake a sharp breath in excitement. He slowly traced the outline of my thong and slid his fingers grazing my heated sex.

"Fuck, you're so wet," he said huskily.

All I could do was moan in response as he slid a finger in me. I was getting wetter by the second. He easily slid another finger in and began pumping me slowly. I wanted to moan again, but he brought his lips back on mine to muffle them. With his free hand, he started to trace the outline of my breasts.

I pulled my mouth away from his and whispered in his ear, "I'm going to cum."

He leaned into my ear and whispered back, "Cum for me baby. I wanna feel you cum around my fingers."

He started to pump me faster as I could feel the tension build up in me. I started to breathe heavily in and out and he brought his lips again over mine. I started to moan and kiss him hard. He started to rub my clit with his thumb and continue to pump in and out of me. I lightly bit his lower lip as I felt euphoria wash over me as I came.

I was panting as he put his forehead on mine and asked, "Do you want to get out of here?"

I nodded and he pulled me towards out the door of the club.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Songs mentioned: "Move, Shake, Drop" by Pitball, and "Lollipop" by Li'l Wayne.**

**Please review by pressing that button there.**

**XOXOXOXOXO**


	4. Chapter 4: Hotel of Lust and Passion

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: **

**A special thank you **_**ElizabethBella**_** for taking the time to beta for me and for the beautifully worded Robert Frost quote that touched my heart during this sad time after my cousin lost his battle to cancer. **

**Mad love to **_**i'm random girl**_** for always being there and for her support and condolences after the passing of my cousin. **

**To all the readers out there: I am in the process of revising this story because every time I look at the past chappies, I get an urge to change it. So I decided to delete the rest of the chapters. I do apologize, but I'm trying to revise as fast as my little fingers can type. **

**Thank you to all who reviewed, alerted and favorited this story and for being patient through this revision. **

* * *

**Chapter 4: Hotel of Lust and Passion**

**BPOV**

We both were standing in front of what I assumed was his hotel room giggling as he fumbled with his hotel key card. I quickly grabbed him below the belt to hurry him up and, in response, he shrieked like a barn owl hooting in the night. Our hormones were pulsing through our bloodstreams like speeding bullets. We were drunkenly clawing at each other's clothes already. After hearing the door softly click open, he straightened up a bit and gentlemanly gestured for me to go first. While he was placing a 'Do Not Disturb' sign on the door knob and locking up, I went ahead and positioned myself in a vixenish pose with my hips jutted out and legs on display as my dress inched up even shorter than it already was. He finally turned around and I shamelessly eye fucked him from head to toe. Once my eyes met his, I couldn't help but be entranced by the burning desire behind them.

We definitely needed that sign tonight.

I curled my finger to signal him to come towards me. He prowled over to me like a lion ready to pounce on top of his victim. As he was approaching, I slowly rose up waiting for him to stand before me. Finally in front of me, I trailed my fingers along his tie before loosening it from his neck and tossing it like trash to the floor. Slowly, I sensually caressed his chest. Then I began unbuttoning his shirt like I was opening a gift for myself. He shrugged it off his body to reveal a perfectly defined chest with sculpted abs that I wanted to lick and flick with my tongue. _Yum._ I worked my way down to his pants and began unbuckling his belt and slid that off of him. He slid his pants down muscular legs that were shaped like David Beckham's. Now, he was left standing in one article of clothing, his thin cloth boxers. I could see the v shape leading down to my prize.

I was about to pull down his boxers when he stopped me and said, "I think it's your turn now."

He slowly pulled my dress down my arms leaving me only in my heels and black lace thong. I heard an audible moan as he looked at me hungrily as I stood before him topless. I hadn't bothered wearing a bra since the dress had a deeply plunging neckline.

He took me in his arms and he fell on top of me onto the bed, careful not to place his weight on my body. Our lips met for a kiss as he took off my last article of clothes and I did the same to him. I felt him lightly touch my hot sex and he said huskily, "You feel so wet and ready for me baby."

I replied without hesitation, "I am." I wanted him _now_. I didn't want more foreplay and teasing, I wanted to feel him inside of me.

He reached over the nightstand and grabbed a condom and rolled it on. He hovered over my body for a moment before sheathing himself inside of me.

"Mmm," I moaned as he finally slipped inside of me.

"Shit, you feel so good…so tight," he said breathlessly.

As he started pumping in and out of me, I placed my hands on his back to pull him deeper into me. His lips parted, smashed onto mine as our tongues touched. We began fighting for dominance and I let him win. My senses were heightened from the touch of our bodies entwined together like two vines.

We didn't know each other's names and it didn't matter. We didn't want to interrupt the synchrony of this passion we were feeling.

"Faster," I whispered to him.

He picked up the pace and drilled into me over and over. I started to feel the tension building up inside me, waiting for a release.

"Fuck, harder," I commanded to him as I felt myself getting even closer.

He pulled out and I whimpered at the lost of contact. All of a sudden, he slammed back into me and continued doing this over and over as he picked up the pace with each stroke. He started grunting and I could feel beads of sweat drip off his forehead onto my slick body.

"Shit! Fuck!" I yelled as I felt myself cum.

"That's right baby, milk me. Shit! Fuck, right there," he yelled as he came.

He lingered inside of me resting his forehead onto mine as we were both panting for air. Once he caught his breath, he quickly pulled out of me and rolled the condom off of him to throw into the waste basket. He hoped back into the bed and pulled me over to him. I gently placed my head onto his hard chest as our eyes drooped closed in exhaustion.

We both feel fast asleep.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Please review. Your thoughts are appreciated as I write for you, the readers.**

**XOXO**


	5. Chapter 5: The Architectural Player

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: **

**A special thank you **_**ElizabethBella**_** for taking the time to beta for me. **

**This is dedicated to Cinnyshy. I wasn't going to do an EPOV until sometime later, but since you are the 1****st**** one to ask, this one is for you.**

**Thank you to all who reviewed, alerted and favorited this story and for being patient through this revision. **

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Architectural Player**

**EPOV**

"Thank you for showing your plans. I was wondering if you could stay a little longer to actually go over them in more detail and check out the building that I bought," said Herald Banner.

"No problem. I just need to rearrange my schedule to accommodate staying here," I replied.

"I can have my secretary take care of it. It's the least I could do for you." Herald offered his hand to me and I shook it in return.

I was glad that Herald Banner was enthusiastic about my ideas and drawings for his new project renovating an old train station into an upscale apartment building. He especially liked my idea of incorporating the old train station into the apartment building.

I left the meeting on a high, knowing I had this one in bank. Everyone sought me out, the young, 25 year-old architect with fresh ideas. Yes, indeed, I was new in this area but I did hell of a job and everyone I encountered loved my creativity. My motto was: work hard, party hard.

Tonight, I was going to out on the prowl looking for some hot ass chick to celebrate. I overhead Banner's employees discussing about this new club in Phoenix called Eclipse. Definitely, I was going there tonight. Since the club is new, I would have a wide selection from the menu to choose from - and I am not talking about the booze. Nobody would be able to resist me, especially with my good looks. Ladies always drooled over my chiseled abs, sex hair and intense emerald eyes. Especially my natural sex hair. I may sound conceited, but it's the truth. I am blessed with good looks and I use it to my advantage.

I went by my hotel, The Dawn, and got ready to go out. When I was ready, I hailed a cab to take me to Eclipse. After all, it's not safe to drink and drive and I do plan on drinking tonight.

After I entered the club, I downed some shots of tequila. Then, I turned around to face the crowd to scan for someone to dance with. Hopefully, I would get lucky to take whoever she is home. Without a doubt, I was on the prowl like a mountain lion hunting his prey.

It's times like these that I missed my wingman and best friend, Emmett. He's got a thing with Rosalie, now. Who would have thought a guy like Emmett would settle down? Usually if he had a girl, he would still have others on the side. He was what the female species should be afraid of – a player, just like me.

I turned and spotted a leggy blonde wearing a skin tight red siren dress hitting mid-thigh. Although I preferred to be with brunettes, she would have to do. She was pretty somewhat in a generic way, fake tits and nose that had been cut, snip and scalped.

In any case, I made my way across the dance floor until out of the blue, I was pulled by the arm by a skinny looking girl with long brown hair. She was cute; however, she was not the type of brunette I would picture myself with. She started tilting her head for some reason, confusing me. She continued on by pulling and tugging me somewhere and this skinny girl told me to dance with someone. I heard the girl mumble something in front of me about not having to dance with her. Before could turn her down in favor of that leggy blonde, I looked up to see a breath taking angel. Oh fuck me, I thought, literally. Her curvy body was barely covered in a deep blue sleeveless dress with a plunging neck line . Years of being forced to shop with my sister taught me a thing or two about clothes and fashion, and this dress she wore made her look classy yet sexy at the same time. Despite being petite, she had milky legs that looked like they would never end. Oh shit, that face. That face of hers was so angelic yet alluring. Her deep chocolate brown eyes looked like they were staring into mine. Her silky mahogany hair hung in soft waves. This was better than that blonde. Fucks sake, the blonde didn't even hold a candle to this angel's beauty. She was the definition of my dream.

Without any reservation or hesitation, I responded, "Let's dance," and I pulled lead her onto the dance floor where we moved our bodies in sync with one another.

She moved away from me too soon. I was a little hurt until she then grabbed my tie to pull me closer to tease me as if she was going to kiss me. She smirked at me and shit, that move alone was sensuous. She released my tie and turned around and fucking shit, she started grinding me and I felt my other Edward down there start to harden. Just to feel her closer to me, I placed my hands on her hips pulled her against me. I couldn't help the way she made me feel so I had to rub myself on her. She dropped down and popped her booty then slowly rose back up. All this rubbing and grinding made me accidently moan aloud. I didn't want her to know that she affected me this way. Fucking shit, I wanted to be the one with the upper hand. I turned her around to stare into her deep pools of chocolate eyes and leaned in to kiss her. Our lips meet for a soft kiss and I started to trace her lips with my tongue to gain access, and she let me in. We started kissing hungrily and I slowly backed her up into a dark corner against a wall. My hands, my nose, my fingers were all over her.

Everyone in the club was obliviously to what we were doing in this little corner. They were all preoccupied with the grinding, kissing or being plastered.

Finally, I stopped the teasing and slipped my hands to trace her thong and slid a finger in her hot sex.

"Fuck, you're so wet," I said huskily.

She moaned in response as I slid another finger in her. She was obviously turned on because she was getting wetter and wetter with each touch I made on her heated core. In the heat of the moment, I slid in another finger and began pumping in and out of her. My lips covered her soft lips before she could let out a moan. I then brought my free hand up to trace the outline of her breasts.

She whispered into my ear, "I'm going to cum."

I whispered back, "Cum for me baby. I wanna feel you cum around my fingers."

I started to pick up the pace by going faster and rubbing her clit at the same time. Her walls started clenching around my fingers as she released the tension inside of her. She bit my lip as she came. I thought it was animalistic but helluva sexy. We kissed again, panting and out of breath.

I leaned my forehead on hers and asked, "Do you want to get out of here?"

She nodded and I pulled her out towards the door of the club.

Finally, we made it to my hotel room soon to fulfill our carnal desires. I wanted to my time to make love to her but I had to stop myself. Edward Cullen does not do girlfriends or take his time worshipping a girl's body. I was fighting with myself. Why was I so confused? I refuse to think about it. I am a player for fuck's sakes! What the fuck is wrong with me? I had to pull my head out of wherever it is. Did I have to kick my own ass?

Teasingly and slowly, she stripped my clothes until she was about to reach my boxers. I said to her, "I think it's your turn now."

I slowly pulled her dress off and moaned. The angel in front of me was wearing nothing but heels and a black lace thong. Definitely leaving those heels on her, I thought to myself.

Our bodies fell onto the bed and our lips met for a chaste kiss. At last, I was down to her sexy thong and slowly slid the material off of her. I touched her heated core and said huskily, "You feel so wet and ready for me baby."

She answered me back without any reservation, "I am."

I knew by her response that she wanted this; she wanted me, here and now. After pulling on a condom, I went for it and slid inside of her. She yelped and I could feel how tight she was. "Shit, you feel so good…so tight." I said. For a moment, I hesitated until she nodded for me to continue. Our bodies were moving in a rhythm which heightened our need for release.

She whispered to me, "Faster," so I did what my brunette beauty asked.

It must have not been enough because she commanded me, "Fuck, harder."

I could feel both of us getting closer. I felt her hot core quiver around me.

She yelled out, "Shit! Fuck!"

I could feel my release creeping up me and I yelled out, "That's right baby, milk me. Shit! Fuck, right there," and my release came immediately after hers.

I lingered inside of her before slowly pulling out. I threw the condom off threw into the waste basket nearby. I pulled her over until her head was cradled on top of my chest. There was no way I was ready to let go of this angel, my brunette beauty. We both feel fast asleep, our lust sated.

I woke up to the sound of my iPhone ringing and went to answer it and my heart sank when I realized my angel was no longer next to me. I didn't know why I cared about her. I shouldn't.

"Hmm?" I said knowing only my sister Alice would call me this early.

"Is that the way to answer your little sister?" Alice asked. I was about to interrupt her, but she continued on, "So when are you going to arrive back here? What time? When should I pick you up? Don't forget Rose is cooking dinner for Emmett's little sister! Are you listening to me, Edward? Why aren't you saying anything?"

I was too tired to deal with Alice and retorted, "How could I answer you when you bombard me with endless questions?"

"Hmph," Alice said.

Obviously she was displeased with my answer and if I didn't know her better, she probably was wearing one of her infamous sad puppy dog faces.

"Shit, Al! Ok, well you will be pissed like a motherfucker, but I am actually staying here another week. I am close to securing this deal with Herald." I replied.

"I guess that's okay. I just missed you, but good luck."

"Thanks Al. I won't be here longer than that since I have to meet up with Emmett's dad Charlie to discuss some business."

"Edward, when you get back, how about we all go clubbing to celebrate your return and at the same time, you can to meet Emmett's sister!"

"You know I am always up to clubbing."

"Yeah, I know. Please spare me the details about the why's, the girl's and the sex."

I laughed, "Fine Al. I know what you are trying to do though."

"What me?" She said innocently.

"Don't think about trying to hook me up with anyone, especially Emmett's sister. Emmett knows my ways."

"I wasn't going to do something like that," she lied poorly.

"Please, I know how you are."

"Fine," she relented. "It's just I want you to settle down and I always see different girls on your arm."

"I know," I sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing really. It's just…I met this girl yesterday and she was the epitome of beautiful. She's a brunette beauty and I love the way she moans and –"

She quickly interrupted me before I could go on, "Spare me the details! I do not want to know about you and your sex escapades."

"Fine Allie, it's just I've been like this for so long and I am confused. Anyway it doesn't matter. It's not like I will see her again."

"You never know. You might be one in a million and run into her again." She said cryptically.

"I doubt it. 'Kay sis, I gotta go."

We said our goodbyes and hung up. I sighed and my mind wandered to the events of last night.

* * *

**A/N: Please leave some love.**

**XOXO**


	6. Chapter 6: Walk of Shame to Phoenix

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: **

**A special thank you **_**ElizabethBella**_** for taking the time to beta for me.**

**Thank you to all who reviewed, alerted and favorited this story and for being patient through this revision. **

* * *

**Chapter 6: Walk of Shame to Phoenix**

**BPOV**

My eyes fluttered open, greeted with a blurry vision like a camera out of focus. I rubbed my eyes to clear up the fog in my vision. Once my sight was sharpened, I tensed up in utter shock.

"Oh shit!" I yelled.

Was I abducted by an alien? Was I kidnapped?

No, I must be dreaming. _Dreaming. _That would explain the hallucination I am having now.

I pinched myself hard for reassurance but instead yelped in pain. I shifted around trying to make a bust out of here, but it got worse. There was something hard touching me. Cautiously, I looked down and noticed it was a half naked man with his peeper touching me. Instantly, I moved out of the way to put some space between me and his tool as it unexpectedly got ever harder.

Boy was that little fucker big.

Okay _Swan_ gets it together!

I squinted my eyes as the past came crashing down on me like I was being hit by a freight train.

I fucked the Greek God from the club.

"Crap! Crap! Crap!" I muttered to myself.

I then looked down at myself and realized I was full blown naked as a newborn baby.

What? How did this happen?

Of course I knew what happened. Get naked. Then put Mr. Woo hah inside Ms. Woo hah.

I slapped myself on the head.

Carefully, I crawled out of the bed, trying not to wake up this nameless stranger.

I wiped the bead of sweat that was forming on my forehead.

_Success._

I threw on my dress that I found at the foot of the bed and quickly slipped on my thong and heels.

_Damn. _

There is no way I am doing the walk of shame in my hooker dress. I looked around the room for something to cover myself up and found a hooded sweatshirt laid across the chair and slipped that over my head.

"Mmmmm," moaned the gorgeous man from the bed. He rolled over and was now lying on his stomach and continued sleeping soundly.

I bustled out of the hotel like a thief who just about got caught robbing a bank and hailed the first cab I saw.

I was home free.

I tiptoed inside my apartment, trying not to disturb Angela, who probably was still sleeping this early morning.

"Ah hem." I froze mid-step. _Busted_.

Angela was on the couch, waiting for me.

"Where were you?" She questioned as she strummed her fingers on the couch.

"Just back from a walk."

"Hmmmmm." Angela said aloud. "Then why can I see your dress from last night peeking out from underneath that huge hoodie?"

_Yep, busted. _

"I think you just had some goodbye sexin'," she concluded with a smirk.

"Fine. I did, but it was an accident. I mean, I was pissed out drunk," I finally admitted.

"Yah!" She jumped off the couch in excitement. "I mean, you needed it. I didn't think I could handle hearing you getting off with your vibrator anymore."

I blushed.

"Plus, sex is a cure for all things," she claimed with conviction.

I rolled my eyes at her.

"I can't believe I did it. I _don't_ sleep with people strangers."

"Don't worry. It's not like you will see this guy again anyway. You are leaving Phoenix today and will never _ever _have to see him again. I am just glad you finally got some hanky panky." Leave it to Angela to be all about sex.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She nodded her head in agreement. "Anyway, I have to get ready to leave soon."

I grabbed some aspirin and a bottle of water to ease the last remnants of my hangover and then packed the last items in my room.

The hours passed by fast. Before I knew it, I found myself boarding into first class after a tearful goodbye with my friends.

I settled down into my seat and pulled out my iPod to listen to music as the plane flew to my next destination, Seattle, Washington.

"Miss, miss." Someone said as they nudged my shoulder.

"Hmmm." I said sleepily.

"Everyone boarded off the plane already." The flight attendant said as she waited for me to leave.

I blushed realizing I was the last one to get off the plane and hurried on out with my carry-on bag.

"Bells!" Emmett screamed, jumping up and down and waving at me to get my attention.

"Ahhh! Emmy Bear!" I screamed back as I ran to Emmett.

He lifted me up into of his famous bear hugs and I kissed both of his cherub cheeks in return.

Emmett was my fun-loving older brother. After my parents divorced, my dad, Charlie, got custody of him and ended up in Washington and my mom, Renee, got custody of me and I ended up in Arizona. He looked almost like me down to the hair, the doe-like eyes, and the bubbly smile, except his body was built like the Hulk.

"I can't believe you're here!" Emmett yelled as he twirled me.

"Ugh." I moaned in motion sickness. "Put me down before I vomit on you." He put me back on my two feet, and I almost tumbling to the floor.

"You okay?" He asked.

I nodded.

He went to grab my luggage from the baggage area and placed them in the back of his chrome 2010 Hummer H3.

"Come on, let's get going. Rosie is cooking for you right now as we speak." He said as he fired the engine up.

"Aww, she didn't have to do that. But I could use something right now." I said rubbing my tummy.

"You better not be pregnant Isabella Marie Swan." He said sternly.

"Don't worry, I'm not. I just want some home cooking. Not that it's your business who I sleep with," I said with my arms crossed.

"La la la, I am not listening!" He said with his hands covering his ears.

I started laughing at how childish he was and then pried his hands from his ears and told him to get a moving on it so his fiancée, Rosalie, didn't kick his ass for being late again

My brother turned on the radio and started driving.

We were stopped at an intersection on a red light when Emmett's favorite song, "Pretty Fly for a White Guy" by Offspring came on. All of a sudden, he jumped out of the car and started dancing. He then began putting his butt at people's windows and shaking it like a girl in a strip club.

People were locking their doors with a terrified looks on their faces.

I slumped down my seat when I saw him raising his shirt up to tweak his own nipples.

Someone kill me now.

I had to do something and was glad I had reinforcements at a time like this. I sat up and shut off the radio while I heard Emmy complain.

I rummaged through my carry-on that I had next to me, searching for his favorite chips – the ones you could only get in Arizona. I opened the bag and let the aroma of the chips lure him back into the car.

It was almost silent now except for the sound of him sniffing the air.

Finally, he climbed back into his Hummer, salivating at the sight of his favorite BBQ chips. He was about to grab them when I held put the bag behind my back.

"If you behave yourself, you will get this yummy bag of chips."

He nodded his head and with a determined look on his face, he weaved in and out of traffic and sped as fast as a racecar driver all the way to the estate that he shared with Rose.

Once we made it in one piece, I handed over the bag of chips and he began wolfing it down like a hungry bear.

The front door opened and I heard Rose screaming.

She ran towards me in her apron and threw her arms around me for a hug.

Then she saw Emmett with a bag of chips.

"Reinforcements?" Rose asked.

I nodded as we laughed and headed inside to catch up with each other's life. She filled me in on the business venture she had going with her best friend, Alice. They'd recently opened up a boutique in Seattle and business was skyrocketing. They were planning on opening a few more stores across Washington and one in Los Angeles.

I filled her up on everything except my passionate night with the bronze- haired God I romped around on the bed and the club with.

"I hope you don't mind, but I invited a few people over tonight," she warned me.

"As long as it's okay to sleep here tonight," I answered. I didn't want to go to my new high rise condo just yet. There was no way I could deal with unpacking boxes tonight.

"Don't worry."

"Please try to keep the sex to your room tonight and the noise level down too," I pleaded with my hands clasp together.

She laughed remembering the last time I visited, I had left the guest room in the middle of the night to drink some water and low and behold, before me was my brother's full moon on display as he and Rose were making out in the kitchen.

I tried hard to stop from the bile rising in my throat at that memory.

The door bell rang and I went to the living room as Emmett opened the front door.

In came a tiny petite girl with spiky black hair and blue eyes. She was sooo tiny and cute - like the fairy from "Peter Pan."

Without any notice, she came barreling into my arms and embraced me into a hug. Her friendliness was shocking, considering I never met her before.

"Leave the poor girl alone." I heard a gentleman say in a southern accent.

I looked up to find a blond haired, tall and lanky gentleman with slight muscles and blue eyes who peeled the pixie girl off of me. She reluctantly let go.

"We are going to best friends," she said happily as the man tried to restrain her.

"I'm sorry about that. I'm Jasper, Rosalie's younger brother." He stuck his hand out to shake mine. He then pointed to the little female next to him and then introduced her, "This is my girlfriend, Alice."

Rosalie popped her head out from the kitchen. "Where's your brother, Alice?"

"He's still out of town," she replied.

"Okay. Since we don't expect anyone else, let's dig in," she said ushering us into the dining room.

We huddled at the dining table, eating and laughing most of the night away.

Eventually, I began yawning and decided it was time to turn in.

"It was nice to meet you," said Jasper politely.

"Oh, wait, Bella I was thinking. Did you want to go out on Saturday next week to celebrate you being here?" Alice asked sweetly.

"Sure, sounds good."

"Okay. This time around, I know my brother will be able to go too." Alice said thinking real hard about something. I just ignored it; I was too tired to wonder what was on her mind.

"I can't wait to catch up with my man!" Emmett declared excitedly.

"Alright, so goodnight," I said tiredly.

I went to the guestroom and crashed down onto the bed and fell fast asleep.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Please review. Your thoughts are appreciated as I write for you, the readers.**

**XOXO**


	7. Chapter 7: Down to Business

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: **

**A special thank you **_**ElizabethBella**_** for taking the time to beta this for me and for nudging me to keep on rolling with chappies.**

**I'm really, really sorry for the long wait. It's been an insane time between my bambinos, family, exams, papers, tests, and work. I felt like I did not have time to catch my breath at all.**

**Thank you to all who reviewed, alerted and favorited this story and for being patient with the next chappie. **

* * *

**Chapter 7: Down to Business**

**BPOV**

"Shit!" My loud and annoying brother shouted.

"Ugh! For the love of God, please shut up." I grumbled groggily, pulling a pillow over my head.

I heard the door to my guestroom burst open.

"C'mon. You gotta see this."

"Go away!" I bellowed, wanting more sleep.

Emmett tried to pull off my pillow off, but I held on to it like a lifesaver saving me from being drowned.

"You've got to come out and take a look at something banging," he said, trying to lure me.

"Ahhhh!" Rosalie screamed in excitement as if she just found out she had the winning lottery ticket. "It's a fucking black Ferrari 599 GTB Fiorano with a 6.0, V12 engine."

I froze realizing that it was my Ferrari that was causing all the commotion. It almost slipped my mind that I'd switched it to be delivered here since I was going to sleep over.

Immediately, I shot out of the bed and pushed Emmett in his duckie pajamas out of the way. I rushed out of the house to see my baby girl and sign the necessary paperwork to release my car back to me.

"I think I just had an orgasm," Rosalie sighed, fanning herself like she was in a post coital state

"May I pretty please, please, please with a cherry on top drive it?" Emmett begged on knees like a little child.

I rolled my eyes at my brother. Sometimes I wondered who was the oldest between the two of us.

"No way am I letting you touch this baby," I replied, running my hand across the hood of the car.

"But why? I did say please a lot. I can say it again if you want."

"Okay, but one scratch and I _am_ going to do the same to your Hummer," I warned.

I handed over the keys and his face light up like the Christmas tree.

"But I want to drive it first," Rose whined, as she was trying to claw the keys from Emmett's hand.

"No Rosie. I begged on my poor little knees and now they are both dirty." He pouted, holding the keys even closer to his body.

"What ever happened to ladies first, Em? You better hand them over before you get hurt." Rosalie said, showing her claws and ready to strike like a lion.

My brother was in a predicament. He looked at Rose and back to the car and then again. I think I was getting whiplash.

"Okay, how about we settle this another way," I said, interrupting them with my great idea.

"What?" they asked in unison.

"Rock, Paper and Scissors," I announced with enthusiasm; it was one of my favorite games when I was a kid. Hell, it was the ultimate classic game of all time.

"Seriously, you're just like your brother." She rolled her eyes at me.

I glared at her.

"Hey, my beauty sleep got interrupted. So I expect some form of entertainment to keep me happy."

They nodded their heads as they took their respective places.

"The first to get 2 points win. On the count of three - one, two, three!"

Both players had their hands balled up in a fist so tight that their knuckles turned white. Their hands struck down once, twice, and three times with such force like they were hammering a nail.

On three, Rosalie drawn a pair of scissors by extending her first two fingers, but Emmett kept his hand in a fist to form a solid rock.

"Rock smashes scissors! One point to Emmett," I called out like an announcer for a sports game.

He was so happy to earn the first point that he started hoping down excitedly like a kangaroo. His opponent threw him a dirty look that made him straighten up and reposition back in his place.

"You're going down," he declared with conviction.

"Okay, ready, set, go!"

This time, Rosalie earned her first point since she decided to throw out scissors again into the arena. After all, scissors cuts paper.

"Point to Rose!" I shouted excitedly.

She remained demure with her win, except when she decided to flip her hair at the loser.

"Okay, last round." I pointed to both players and signaled them to go.

"Dynamite!" Rosalie called out as she destroyed Emmett's rock into little dust particles.

"Winner!" I exclaimed as I dangled my keys and dropped them into the winner's awaiting hand.

"In your face!" Rosalie bellowed out and skipped her way to my car like a happy camper.

Now who's the immature one?

After everyone had their thrill ride, I grabbed the keys to my condo from my brother who was holding them so he could wait for my boxes to be delivered and let the interior decorator in.

I blindly grabbed a hoodie from my carryon bag and slipped it on.

Before I turned to leave, Rosalie sniffed me like a dog.

"What are you doing?" I looked at her strangely because it's not every day someone tries to smell you.

"I don't know how to explain it, but it smells like after shave mixed with a woody scent."

"Okay…" I wondered where she was getting at.

"It just smells like someone I know."

"What, you go around sniffing people?" I questioned with an eyebrow raised at her.

"No, I don't. You crazy? I don't know how to explain it, but it's like how some little boys smell like boys and some men smell like a man."

"Sure." I patted her head wondering if I should take this girl to a psych ward.

All of a sudden, my body lurched forward as she pulled the hoodie towards her for a closer inspection.

"What the hell?!" I shouted as I tried to regain my balance.

"Shh," she shushed me up as she proceeded to analyze the designs.

"Where did you get this from?"

"Wha –What?"

"Where did you get this from?" She asked again.

I gave her a confused look wondering what was with her sudden interest in the hoodie.

"Sorry. It's just this look like something, you know, forget it. I'm just being weird." She smoothed the wrinkles that formed from her manhandling me.

"Uh, yeah."

"Okay, you can go on your way." She dismissed me with a wave like nothing happened.

"Okay, um, see you later."

When I arrived at my condo, the sight of my new home took my breath. This was better than the pictures I'd been shown by my real estate agent. When I first walked in, I was greeted with a spacious living room that appeared infinite. It was decorated with soft cushions, romantic paintings and a homey fireplace that gave the room the warmth it needed. To the right was a dining room, a long stone island, and a huge kitchen equipped with stainless steel kitchen appliances, oak cabinets and granite countertops. I had freaking French double doors leading to a balcony which would be perfect for a BBQ. This place had 3.5 bathrooms, with each of the three rooms having its own private bathroom. The best part of the condo was my sanctuary, my bedroom. My walk in closet was the size of my own boutique. Oh, I probably will check out Alice and Rose's shop to help fill out this closet space or go shopping with them…hmmm, or on second thought, probably both.

Shit! I probably will never ever have to go to a spa again! The bathroom connected to my bedroom had double sinks, a built in make-up vanity area and natural stone counter tops that continued on to a walk-in shower that could fit four people. There was also a jetted bath that would be perfect for relaxing at the end of a hard day's work.

I took off the hoodie and inhaled the delicious scent of my mystery man. Thank goodness I didn't have to tell Rosalie about my one night stand or she would think I was collecting souvenirs. I really wasn't, really.

I began to unpack a few boxes, but didn't get far because I was pooped out. I was just glad my place was already decorated because I was about to knock myself the fuck out.

Monday rolled around quickly. I had to get ready to meet Emmet and my father, Charlie. It was my first day on the job working under my father.

I had decided to make the big move to Seattle because my father was beginning to lose customers to his big competitor, The Volturi. It had started to hurt his businesses financially. My father worked so hard to get where he was. He had started out as a young entrepreneur just like P. Diddy and became very successful and rich off the businesses he owned across the country. He needed help with some ideas to bring in old and new customers.

I had recently graduated with a degree in business and decided to do my MBA at another time, since my family came first in the time of need. Sadly, my father was close to closing down some restaurants and lounges unless he chose to start laying off people to make up the difference in the loss of net profit. My dad valued his workers too much to let them go and there was no way he was going to close down some of his businesses. They were his babies. I would be working alongside Emmett sharing the position as vice president. Even though my dad is the president and owner, but I knew he wouldn't have given us the positions if he didn't think we could do it.

My dad's office was located at the main headquarters, The Swan, where all operations were managed for all the businesses he owned.

I had just arrived when the door opened and in strolled Emmett with his chest puffed out like a muscle man and my father trailing behind.

I got up to hug my dad. "Hi Daddy!"

"Hi Bella." My dad said hugging me in return. "How's my little girl doing?"

"Fine. It's good to see you again."

"Same here. Come on, let's get started."

Emmett and I both nodded.

"Okay, so you both know why we are having this meeting and I hope you guys both brought me proposals and ideas on how to help with the situation. You know my options, but I don't want to go there. Emmett, let's start with you first."

"Sure, Pops. My proposal is to remodel and renovate some restaurants. I researched and checked out the areas the restaurants were in and found that most of them were close to either football or baseball fields. So it would be a good idea to turn these into sports restaurant hang-outs where you can eat and watch games at the same time. To pull the look together, I was thinking of decorating the place with sports memorabilia and from time to time, get some sport players to make an appearance now and then to draw a crowd." Emmett explained as he handed my dad his proposal he drew up.

Emmett continued on, "That also includes numbers I crunched up to show that we would profit during the sports season to cover for when it is not in season. Plus, we can host teams when they come by to compete in town."

"Sounds, good. " My dad said pleased with what my brother presented. "Bella."

I nodded. "I was thinking about this a lot and it would be a good idea to turn the current lounges you have into nightclubs. I know what you are thinking dad, but I know it will bring in more business since we will be appealing to younger crowds and bring in old ones, because let's face it, those business men want to try to hook up with the hot young women that will be hitting up these clubs. On top of that, these lounges are in a perfect location- in the city. It'll be upscale, but with a twist. It's not going to be one of those stuffy nightclubs. This will be the ultimate hot spot."

I handed my dad my proposal, "Here are my numbers I crunched out."

My dad nodded his head. He was obviously pleased with us kids. Who wouldn't be? We didn't take advantage of our parents and become dumb socialites that flash their lady parts like Paris.

"Thanks kids. Let me review these and I will meet with you guys tomorrow with my decision."

We nodded and my dad continued on, "Bella, here is a list of your duties. These are pretty much self explanatory. If you have any questions, ask Emmett."

"Okay dad. Thank you for letting me be a part of this." I said appreciatively, happy for the opportunity to flex my fingers in this business.

"No, I should be thanking you for coming to help me out." My dad said gratefully.

I went to hug him comfortingly and said, "Don't worry, me and Em will help you get out of this predicament. The Volturi won't know what hit them." It'll be like the Grinch when he stole Christmas.

My dad smiled faintly. He hit the speakerphone to call in his assistant, "Kate, please come in and show my daughter her office."

"Yes, Mr. Swan."

A few moments later, the tall, blonde haired lady entered the office.

"Hello Ms. Swan, please come this way. I will show you to your office."

"Okay, and Bella is fine, no need to be formal around here with me."

"Yes, Bella," replied Kate with an awkward smile.

She introduced me to my assistant; a sweet lady in her early 40's named Carmen.

I sat down and put down my briefcase and went to work.

My iPhone rang and I immediately recognized the number as Jacob's. There was no way I was going to talk to that asshole, so I pressed the end button to let it go to voicemail. My phone rang again and I did the same thing. It rang again two more times and decided to just put my phone on silent.

A knock interrupted what I was doing and in popped Emmett.

"Hey." I smiled.

"You want to do a drive by for lunch?"

"Huh?" Is he talking about shooting up something?

"C'mon, grab your stuff. I'll show you the Volturi headquarters." _Oh._

We had just exited the freeway and made a few turns until a tall glass building was now in full view.

"That's it," he pointed to the mini skyscraper.

"C'mon, stop the car."

"What, why?"

"I just want to take a peek," I pleaded, curious as a cat.

"No, they're going to see us."

"Pft. Who cares? They don't know who I am anyway." I told him nonchalantly.

"Alright, let's go." He pulled the car into a parking space and shut the engine off.

We both slipped out of the car and headed to the building. I swear I felt I was going stealth like Tom Cruise from _Mission Impossible_.

"Sh." He brought his finger up halting me.

We watched as three crinkly old men passed us.

"That's Aro, Caius and Marcus," he whispered like the wind breezing through the men's coats.

"Why are we whispering?"

"Because I don't talk to assholes."

I nodded.

He signaled me to move forward and we slipped unnoticed in the lobby.

There were some offices on the first floor, but they looked like conference rooms.

"Hide!" I shouted at the sound of heels clicking nearby like a grandfather clock.

I hid underneath the desk of the lobby and just prayed Emmett found a good hiding place. It was never really good at hide and seek since you can spot his massive huge body a mile away.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" I overheard a female voice say.

"Just making a pit stop to the bathroom," said my brother in a nervous tone.

"In the women's bathroom?" Questioned the annoying chick.

"What? Oh, I didn't realize I was in the wrong one." See, this is why he sucks at playing hide and seek.

"So why are you really here? Trying to steal some secrets?"

"No."

"Sure. I didn't know you would stoop so low. Nothing is going to help resurrect _The Swan_. Just give up already."

"Please. There is no way _The Swan_ is going to be like what your dad created."

"You know, you're right. I'm going to enjoy watching you crumble along with your stupid father." The bitch sneered at my brother angrily.

I hopped out from under the desk already fuming mad with steam bursting out of my ears.

"Hey bitch! Don't you talk to my brother like that."

I stalked at this eerily looking wench with blonde stringy hair and scary looking grey blue eyes.

"What do we have here? A family reunion. Didn't know you had a stupid ass sister." The snotty whore looked at me up and down like I was a piece of shit.

"You bitch!" I growled.

I lunged at her like a panther, but was stopped by my brother.

"Let's go, she's not worth your time," he said, trying to convince me not to throw down with the ugly hoe.

My shoulders slumped down in defeat.

"That's right. You better leave before I call security."

We both headed into his car and he started up his engine.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Jane Volturi."

At the end of the day, I decided to hell with it, I'll listen to the messages Jacob left for me. I couldn't help it. I was curious.

"Bella please, I am sorry. Can you please forgive me?" Delete.

"Please pick up." Delete.

"Can we at least be friends?" Delete.

"Why aren't you picking up?" Delete.

Does he think I still want to talk to him after what he did to me? There is no fucking way I could be his friend after all that happened. What was he expecting? That we could play patty cake?

The next day, I went ahead and started looking over some reports until my dad called me into his office.

My dad and brother were already waiting for me so I sat down waiting for my dad to begin.

"Okay kids, I looked over both proposals and reviewed the numbers and decided to go forward with these projects."

"Yes!" Emmett exclaimed as he jumped out of his chair and pumped his fist in the air.

I squealed like a little kid and jumped out of my seat.

My dad cleared his throat to interrupt us.

"Let's continue." Both of our cheeks flushed with the Swan trademark blush.

"I will have each of you oversee your own projects. Next week, I have an architect coming that I am meeting with and I want both of you to meet with him afterwards. I've heard of his work. He has an eye for things and will bring a fresh flare to our businesses."

We both nodded our heads.

Saturday finally rolled around.

I finally slipped into the Manolo's Angela used to con me that went perfectly with my little black strapless dress. I fluffed half of my hair into a bouffant and swept my long bangs to the side. My eyes were framed with an enticing allure of dark shades of eye shadows. My lips were kissed with dab of peach gloss. Quickly I glanced in the mirror to make sure I looked banging and headed out to meet everyone at the club for a crazy free night.

* * *

**A/N:**

**What do you think will happen next?**

**Please leave some love. **

**XOXO**


	8. Chapter 8: Long Way to Go

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: **

**A special thank you **_**ElizabethBella**_** for taking the time to beta this for me and for nudging me to keep on rolling with chappies.**

**I'm really sorry for the long wait. I've been so busy with school, work and bambinos. Again, I'm really really really sorry for the long wait.**

**Thank you to all who reviewed, alerted and favorited this story and for being patient through this revision. To the new readers, welcome. **

**Chapter 8: Long Way to Go**

**BPOV**

The club doors opened onto a pathway of sinful ecstasy. Each step led me deeper into the dancing shadows and thundering music. Beams of colorful lights flashed as I walked past tables crowded with empty beer bottles and shot glasses. Guys flanked by wingmen scouted the dance floor like hawks for their next victims.

I searched through the throngs of sweaty bodies and rubbed shoulders with guys trying to tag team me only to find that nobody else arrived yet. There was no way I was going to wait to get my drink on, so I plopped down onto one of the tall barstools and asked for a screwdriver. The familiar warmth of the liquid felt great down my throat but was I was impatient for the rest of the gang. I swore aloud, wondering what the hell was taking them so long.

Someone tapped me, purring in a velvety voice, "I'm sorry, were you talking to me?"

"No." Who had the audacity to think I was talking to them when obviously I was talking to myself? As I turned to look, I realized it was someone I never thought I would see again - my Greek Adonis. Eck! In slow motion, I saw the recognition register in his blazing emerald eyes.

I heard him mumble something about an angel and brunette and beauty. My mind started flashing back to the events of that one night that fulfilled both of our carnal desires.

"Um, uh," I said only able to make audible noises.

This is the last time I ever listen to Angela! Goodbye fuck, my ass! Standing before me was my goodbye fuck. More like hello fuck to me! I was literally wishing it was _Star Trek _so I could ask Scotty to beam me the hell out of there.

This poor guy still didn't do any better. He sat there speechless and now pointing at me. It seemed as if he was paralyzed from this moment, from this event, from this situation. Seriously, I was going to slap him if he couldn't get it together. I was actually probably going to slap myself too if I didn't get it together.

Someone was going to have to speak because we both were not getting anywhere here. It was like we were both stuck in traffic.

All of a sudden, a booming voice called, "Hey, Edward, my man!"

My brother was strolling towards us and my mind started running in different directions looking back and forth between my brother and this guy. Wait, Edward? Shit, Emmett just called this guy Edward. Edward, the same guy Rosalie referred as an asshole because of his streak with women. The same Edward that used to hold the position of my brother's wingman. The guy my brother referred as his best friend. Fuck! I slept with a player. Didn't I just say to myself I wouldn't let a player's dick near me? Obviously I failed in that aspect. Worse yet, I slept with my brother's best friend.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Edward drink nervously from his glass of beer.

Emmett was trying to give Edward a one-sided hug when he said, "Oh hey, I see you've met my sister, Bellsy?"

Edward sputtered out his drink on Emmett.

"Shit, Edward! What the fuck?" Emmett shouted in shock.

"Fuck, I'm sorry, man!" Edward replied back in apology but I didn't know if it was because of me or the drink.

Emmett looked back and forth between me and Edward and something must have clicked in his head. "Wait, why are you next to my sister? Is something going on that I should know about?"

"Uh…" Edward was unable to reply.

Emmett charged towards Edward and grabbed him by the collar and started to shake him. "Edward, answer me now!" Emmett shouted.

This is one of the reasons why I never tell my brother about my past boyfriends. I didn't want him to go all macho and beat them all into a bloody pulp when I could handle them myself. Besides, he didn't want to ever hear anything of it. He preferred to think of me as a virginal princess and keep it that way.

"Em! Em!" I tried to lessen my brother's hold. "I don't know him! Fuck, let him go! He just sat next to me to get a drink; it was the only available seat!" I didn't know why I was lying for Edward. I didn't know if it was because I wanted to fuck him again, or what. He was one fine specimen. Or maybe it was because didn't want to ruin my brother's friendship with him. Hell, I don't know.

I'm glad my brother bought the lie because usually I can't pull it off. The screwdriver must have helped.

"Sorry man, it's just that Bella is my baby sister and I know how you are with girls," Emmett apologized as he brushed the collar of his shirt.

"No problem man. Don't worry; you know I go for blondes." Edward glanced at me, a little guilty.

I was just fucking offended. Blonde? I took off in a pissy-assed mood, heading to the bathroom but someone tugged me by the arm and pulled me into a corner.

"Crap! You fucking scared me." I placed my hand over my chest as I tried to quiet the pounding of my heart.

"Sorry. It's just I kind of saw your little silent exchange with Edward. I'm not a lughead like your brother - so, spill."

"It's nothing," I answered, she would drop it.

"Bella, I've known you for awhile. Don't make me wrestle it out of you." Rosalie had her arms across her chest and began tapping her foot.

Fuck! Even though I usually could hold my own, I knew she fought dirty. No thank you, I decided to save myself from the bruises and scratches.

"Fine. I can't believe I'm telling you this. And if you breathe a word to anyone, I swear I will tell Emmett your entire sex history!"

Rosalie made an x sign across her heart. "Okay. On my last night in Phoenix, I slept with Edward" - Rosalie gasped - "I didn't know his name. I didn't even know who he was. Emmett never brought him around for me to meet him when I would visit you guys. Besides, it was supposed to be a goodbye fuck."

"Isabella Marie Swan, you slept with Alice's brother?"

"Yes! So now what am I going to do? Fuck! Fuck!"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Rosalie answered.

"Great help you are," I told her mockingly.

Just then, Alice and Jasper arrived and joined us. I glared at Rosalie silently reminding her to shut up. Alice looked at me and then Rosalie with a questioning glance and then came up to hug me.

"Hi, Bella!" Alice hugged me very tightly.

"Hi Alice! Hi Jasper!" I knew I sounded nervous.

Nothing passed Alice; she stared at me inquisitively.

"Come on." Rosalie ushered us towards the bar. "Let's get the party started!" It looked like Rosalie was going to keep my secret. Thank goodness, for now.

I uncomfortably strolled to meet up with Emmett and Edward, who were laughing like nothing happened. Edward looked at me quickly. It was an odd glance, almost like a longing or something. I looked around to make sure no one caught on and I saw Alice's calculating expression. Did nothing get past this pixie?

Edward and Emmett passed out shots of whiskey to toast. Edward's fingers briefly lingered on mine and I felt a shock pass through us. I looked up into Edward's eyes and I could tell by the way he looked at me that he noticed it too. Quickly, I grabbed the drink and thanked him.

We toasted to Edward's return and for my move. _Muse_ came on and Alice started to get giddy and pulled Jasper to dance. Then, Rosalie then grabbed Emmett's arm to dance with her and winked at me as they walked away. What a devious slut. She'd just left me alone with Edward.

"Um, thanks for what you did for me earlier."

"I didn't do it for you. I did it for my brother." I tried not to look anywhere near his eyes to avoid becoming a pile of mush.

Edward touched my arm and there it was, another shock. I looked up. "I don't really mean what I said earlier. Blondes are actually Emmett's thing. I'm actually into a certain brunette." Edward gazed intently into my eyes.

"Sure," I drawled.

"No, it's true" - Edward then whispered into my ear - "I don't know about you, but I've been thinking about that night ever since."

"It was just one night," I answered. He looked taken back at my response. "And don't go around thinking I'm a slut and I do that all the time, 'cause I don't."

"Look, I think we started on the wrong foot. Let's start over." He stuck his hand.

"I'm Edward, and your name?"

"Bella," I answered, just going along with it.

"Nice to meet you," he said as he brought my hand to his lips for a kiss.

I smiled at his sweet gesture. He released my hand and I could still felt his lips tingling on my hand.

"Did the sun come out or did you just smile at me?" Edward asked, beaming.

I rolled my eyes and blushed at him.

"Would you like to go out sometime? Get to know each better?"

I was about to respond when a blonde girl came up behind Edward and wrapped her arms around him. "Hi Eddiekins! I've missed you. Let's make up for the time you were gone," the girl demanded in a high, annoying voice.

Edward cleared his throat and gestured towards me.

"Oh, hi, I'm Lauren."

She then proceeded to ignore me.

"Come on, I missed you. We can go to my place now if you want," she whispered loudly into his ear.

"Hold on Lauren. I'll talk to you later." He then leaned closer to me and asked, "So, will you go out with me?"

I couldn't believe he hadn't brushed her off yet was still asking me out.

"I don't know, but if you want me to say yes, prove to me that you're a good guy, because you have a long way to go." I turned around and left him at the bar with his hooker.

I walked to the dance floor and grabbed a random guy to dance with me.

_I love it when they try to get scandalous  
Even though they know they really can't handle it  
(They can't handle it?) They can't handle it  
Try and take me out to dinner, I'll cancel it  
If you really wanna know me first of all  
You should never try to get to personal  
'Cause I meant it when I said:  
That you gotta long way to go_

This guy tried to grab my hips to get me closer to him. I pushed him off and walked away to dance by myself. I was trying to make a statement to Edward. I don't know what. But I wanted to leave an impression of what he was missing.

_You claim that you're so hot  
And you say you got skills in the bedroom  
You try to flirt when you're so not  
Had a chance you still never come through  
You say you wanna come and see me  
Cause you know your girlfriend wanna be me (Uh)  
I'ma tell you why you can't  
Said you gotta long way 2 go  
Say you wanna love me?_

I was dancing by myself when some guy tried to grab me from behind. I turned around and pressed his forehead to get him away from me.

_Wanna love me? Wanna touch me?  
Think twice cause you gotta long way 2 go  
Don't know howda act, bettah fall back  
It's like that cause you gotta long way 2 go  
It's not that deep, take it easy, you wanna please me?  
Got a long way 2 go, I'ma bad girl  
You wanna get close? Ease up cause you gotta a long way_

I felt an arm wrap around me and inhaled the already-familiar scent of Edward. I slightly pushed him away and slowly circled around him with my fingers tracing along his upper torso to tantalize him a little bit. My favorite part was about to come on and I wanted to tease him some more.

_You claim that you're so hot_

I ran my hand through his hair and playfully grabbed a handful to pull him closer to me.

_And you say you got skills in the bedroom _

Slowly I trailed my fingers down close to his member and stopped leaving him breathing hard.

_You try to flirt when you're so not  
Had a chance you still never come through _

He tried to grab my hand back to where it was and I pulled away and shook my finger teasingly as a no to him.

_You say you wanna come and see me _

I curled my finger and he came closer.

_Cause you know your girlfriend wanna be me (Uh)  
I'ma tell you why you can't  
Said you gotta long way 2 go  
Say you wanna love me?_

_Wanna love me? Wanna touch me?_

I put my hands on my hips and chest and started to simulate the words as if I was touching myself, but I wasn't.  
_ Think twice cause you gotta long way 2 go_

D_on't know howda act, bettah fall back_

At these words, I playfully pushed him back as if I wanted him to fall back.

_It's like that cause you gotta long way 2 go  
It's not that deep, take it easy, you wanna please me? _

He slowly lowered himself as if he was going to grind me, but I lifted up his chin to raise him up because this was my song to teach him if he wanted me, he had to work hard trying to earn me.

_Got a long way 2 go, I'm a bad girl_

Playfully, I reached down and could feel that he was hard. I smiled coyly knowing I was doing a good job teasing him.

_You wanna get close? Ease up cause you gotta a long way_

I mouthed this part of the song to him. We began grinding and I wanted to give him that satisfaction thinking he had me, even though I knew he didn't.

_Wanna love me? Wanna touch me?  
Think twice cause you gotta long way 2 go  
Don't know howda act, bettah fall back  
It's like that cause you gotta long way 2 go  
It's not that deep, take it easy, you wanna please me?  
Got a long way 2 go, I said you gotta long way to go_

I wrapped my arms around him as I stood behind Edward and whispered the next words in his ears, "_Rock wit me now, you gotta long way to go_." He continued to dance and then I whispered the last line in his ear, "_Bettah fall back, said you gotta long way to go_." I let go and could tell he was in his own little world and I turned around to leave him on the dance floor by himself.

I giggled to myself watching as if he thought I was still dancing with him. He must have heard somehow through the noise of the club. He looked up and saw me and I winked at him and smiled seductively as I left the club.

**A/N:**

"**Long Way to Go" by Cassie**

**Please R/R. **

**XOXO**


	9. Chapter 9: By the Balls and More

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: **

**A Special thank you to Kalianah for betaing this chappie.**

**Thank you to all the reviewers, alerts and those who put this on their favs! **

**clancy119, dietpinkcola, luvroffanfic: Thank you for giving me the inspiration to go through with revisions. I'm seriously happy that my readers from before the revision are sticking it through this story when I decided to make an insane suggestion to myself to revise the story when I was at Chapter 20 or something.**

**snusa, Katiee24, Hope Edwards, MidnightKat, and ninachr: You guys rock. Thanks for sending some love for this story. **

**Thank you to all the reviewers, alerts and those who put this on their favs. Thank you also for everyone else! Love you all. **

**Please note this chapter was previously posted before the revision. There are no changes made to it. I kept it in its original form when Kalianah betaed it back in 2009. Keep a look out though, I've revised/rewritten the next chappie and sent it to **_**ElizabethBella**_** to work her betaing magic.**

**The next future EPOVs will probably not repeat the same things from BPOV, but since there has been some requests for one, so here it is. **

**I'm sorry about the long winded A/N. **

**XOXO**

**Chapter 9: By the Balls and More**

**EPOV**

I was fucking happy to return home after I successfully landed my deal with Herald. I am so blessed out of my fucking mind that I get to hang out with my boy, Emmett, tonight including his shackles and chain whom I call Rosalie now that they are engaged. Yeah, my man is actually going to be officially tied down to one pussy. Hell, I wouldn't do that.

I guess tonight I finally get to meet Emmett's baby sister. It's been a long time coming and every time his sister visits, it always just so happens that I would be out of town. If my suspicions were correct I'm pretty sure he was trying to protect his sister from me since I'm a player - just like Emmett once was. I wouldn't blame him for that, hell, if I could I would lock up my sister Alice in a basement to make sure no boy ever goes near her. Nevertheless, I wouldn't need to do that since she actually found a good guy, Jasper. If he didn't treat her right, I would be sure to beat his ass and then proceed to lock Alice up.

Time flew by fast and I hurried my ass up to the club. The bouncer at the door recognized me and waved me over so I didn't have to wait in line to get into the club. As I walked up to the bouncer passing up the line I could hear the ladies literally swooning at my feet, and their guys pissed as fuck because their women want to be up on my shit.

That's right motherfuckers, keep your girls on a leash, because I need to release this sexual frustration out and I'm looking for a girl tonight. In fact, I'm not going to weed out girls just because they are taken – all girls are still going to be fair game tonight.

Hopefully I could find someone I could hook up to help unwind me down. It almost feels like I'm off my game somewhat, but the ladies still throw themselves at me so I don't know what the problem is. Without a doubt, opportunities come knockin' and always present themselves to me, but when I tried to hook up with these skanks when I was down in Arizona I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Furthermore, my thoughts kept wandering off to that angel, my brunette angel. I would feel somewhat disgusted with those hoes in Arizona – from their fake tans, cankles and their face caked with so much make-up which made them look a lot like Bozo the Clown. Usually I'm turned on and want to give it a go, but it seemed nothing could compare to that the brunette's beauty. In any case, I know I will never see her again, but how am I going to get her out of my mind? I should forget about her, but I can't. I guess I should bring some chick home and try to work on getting over her, again. Plus, I need to release the sexual frustration that has been building up for some time.

When I entered the club I didn't spot anyone so I decided to wait at the bar until everyone else arrived. I walked towards the bar and noticed a girl with her back facing me. Despite the club being dark, I could faintly make out the curves on this girl and let me tell you, they were some serious curves. Huh. Maybe tonight she could help release some of this pent up sexual frustration.

Game face on! I'm about to hit this show on the road. In brief, I am going to try my hand on a pick up line that doesn't sound like one. Hey, I didn't want to seem desperate with a cheesy ass line. It will be subtle, so I will pretend she is talking to me when, in reality, she isn't.

I tapped her shoulder and leaned toward her and asked, "I'm sorry, were you talking to me?"

She replied "No," and turned around and I was greeted with a stream of alcohol being spit on me. My eyes open to a familiar set of deep chocolate eyes. A light turned on in my head as I realized that they were the same pair of magnificent eyes as my angel…shit, it's her! I couldn't help but continue to stare at her in shock.

Finally some words were coming out of my mouth, more like mumbles, but still. I couldn't help but repeat the words angel, brunette, and beauty. After all, her presence left me in the state of incoherence.

"Um, uh," she said.

I pointed my finger at her to indicate I remembered her and was back to being speechless.

"Hey Edward! My man!" I heard Emmett yell out.

I heard Emmett, but couldn't bring myself to say anything. I wanted to calm my nerves down because I am fucking a man who didn't want Emmett ragging on me, so I nervously started drinking my beer to help me calm down.

Emmett strolled over to me to give me a one sided hug. "Oh hey, I see you met my sister, Bellsy."

Shit started clicking in my head and then SHIT! Iaccidentally spit out my drink on Emmett. Oh fuck! Oh shit! This is his baby sister I will be working with! Oh shit! How am I going to play it cool? Like nothing happened?

"Shit, Edward! What the fuck?" Emmett shouted in shock.

"Fuck, I'm sorry man!" I apologized about the drink, but secretly it was really about sleeping with his baby sister. Hell, I am not that stupid to admit shit like this to him.

Emmett looked at his sister and me and back to Bella and then me, and something must have clicked in his head, because he glared at me when he said "Wait, why are you next to my sister Bella? Is something going on that I should know about?"

My ingenious reply was, "Uh…"

Emmett started charging towards me like a bull and grabbed me by the collar and shook me. "Edward, answer me now!" He yelled harshly.

"Em! Em!" I heard my angel say, saving me from being beaten into a bloody pulp. Wait, MY ANGEL? Fuck, I'm losing it. "I don't know Edward! Fuck, let him go! He just sat next to me to get a drink; it was the only available seat !" Emmett's sister said, obviously lying.

Emmett brushed the collar of my shirt and said, "Sorry man, it's just Bella is my baby sister and I know how you are with girls."

"No problem man! Don't worry, you know I go for blondes." I lied and apologetically eyed Bella.

But, when I looked at her, she was fuming and stomped off. What did I say? Oh, right brilliant Edward! You said you only go for blondes and clearly she was a brunette! I'm such a dumb ass!

"Hey, so how was your trip? Where did you go?" Emmett asked.

Shit, I had to lie to him. I didn't want him to know I was actually in the same state or city with his sister, so I kept it vague and replied, "You know man, here and there, but it was good since I landed another deal."

"That's cool man. So any girls you hooked up lately?" Emmett asked me wagging his eyebrows up and down.

"Come on, Emmett, you know how I roll." I said, lightly punching his shoulder.

"Tell me! I gotta live through some entertainment considering I'm engaged and all." Emmett said.

"Yeah, I hooked up with a girl, got in and got out." I said, trying to avoid the whole thing.

"Man, are you going to give the details of the girl at least?" Emmett begged.

"A looker, a one-of-a-kind beauty," I said, trying not to describe the girl. After all, I didn't think he would want me to get into detail about his sister's fine ass body even though he doesn't know it was actually her I slept with. "Come on, let's get this party started and order some drinks."

"Yeah man! Let's hurry on up so I get to go home and have some hot sex with Rosie." Emmett exclaimed.

I laughed at him. "Same old, same old!"

We ordered drinks for the gang so we could all toast. I turned around and saw Bella, really looked her. She felt almost as if she really meant something to me, I didn't know why, but before I could look away I saw Alice glancing between Bella and me. Damn, that annoying pixie better mind her own business, but no, here she is glancing at me like she knows something is going on. Well, it's actually true, but still.

Emmett and I passed out the shots and my fingers briefly lingered on Bella's soft, slim fingers. I felt a shock course through us as our fingers touched. She looked up into my eyes and I could tell that she felt it too.

We all toasted and one of the songs by Muse started playing. Naturally, my sister was excited since it was one of her favorite groups and pulled Jasper to dance with her. Next thing I know, I was left alone with this brunette beauty.

"Um, thanks for what you did for me earlier," I said appreciatively.

"I didn't do it for you. I did it for my brother." She replied without even looking at me.

Ouch, I thought to myself. I knew she must at least have done it for me in some way without admitting it to me.

I touched her arm and another shock emitted through us and she looked up at me. "I didn't really mean what I said earlier. Blondes are actually Emmett's thing. Actually, I'm into a certain brunette." I replied to her honestly as I gazed into her eyes.

"Sure," she said mockingly.

"No, it's true," I said and then whispered into her ear, "I don't know about you, but I've been thinking about you since that night."

"It was just one night," she answered back. I was taken aback at her response. I really didn't mean it that way. Fuck, why does everything come out wrong? What am I saying! I do want to get laid, but fuck, I'm confused. "Look, don't go around thinking I'm a slut and I do that all the time, 'cause I don't," she said, continuing her reasoning.

"Look, I think we started on the wrong foot, let's start over." I said, sticking out my hand.

"I'm Edward, and your name?"

"Bella."

"Nice to meet you," I said, bringing her hand to my lips for a kiss.

She then smiled sweetly to me as I released her hand.

"Did the sun come out or did you just smile at me?" I asked, beaming at her, hoping she could get that I was trying to be a gentleman, sort of.

She rolled her eyes at me and blushed cutely at me.

"Would you like to go out sometime, get to know each better?" I asked with a hopeful look.

I was almost getting somewhere when I heard a nasally voice shout out, "Hi Eddiekins! I missed you! Let's make up for the time you were gone."

Shit, Lauren.

Great. Just fucking great! Just when I was getting somewhere, the moment gets ruined by this girl who is only good for a quick fuck.

I cleared my throat and gestured to Bella, hoping Lauren would get the idea that I was not in the mood for her tonight.

"Oh, hi, I'm Lauren."

She certainly did not take the hint and was single-handedly ruining my chances with Bella. Of all the things Lauren did, she whispered into my ear, loud enough for Bella to hear and said, "Come on, I missed you! We can go to my place now if you want."

"Hold on, Lauren. I'll talk to you later," I said. I leaned closer to Bella and asked, "So, will you go out with me?" I asked, hoping for a yes.

"I don't know, but if you want me to say yes, prove to me that you're a good guy, because you have a long way to go." She said, walking off and grabbing some ass to dance with her.

Shit, there was no way I was allowing another guy to touch her!

Lauren started pawing me and I brushed her off and said, "Look, not tonight. In fact, not any night! I don't want my dick near someone like you!"

She huffed and walked away, cursing at what a jerk I was being, but she knew not to try to say anything to me. After all, any girl was lucky if they got a romp in the sack with me.

As I was making my way towards Bella, I could see her teasingly push guys off her. I wanted to beat these guys' asses, but I knew she wasn't mine to do that, in the beginning. Besides, it looked like she was handling herself. Good girl, I thought to myself as I saw her push another guy away from her.

I strolled up to her from behind and encircled her in my arms. I felt her tense a little and turn around, slightly pushing me back. I was not going to have none of that tonight and stayed where I was.

Next thing I know she started teasing me, circling my upper torso and then playfully grabbing my hair to bring me closer. My breathing hitched at the closeness of this beauty. All of a sudden, she trailed her fingers down close to my member and stopped, leaving me breathing hard since I had started to get really aroused. She then removed her hands from that area of my body, which was starting to get hard. I wanted her to touch me, so I grabbed her hand, trying to return it to where it belonged, but she teasingly shook her finger at me, telling me no.

Oh fuck, this girl really had me by the balls, because I'm certainly panting after this chick.

She continued on teasing me through this little dance number, which was really turning me on more and more. I desperately wanted to rip the clothes off her body and fuck her right here. It was like a game of cat and mouse and for some reason, she kept leading me like I was the mouse.

I tried to touch her and rub on her through her little teasing dance number, but couldn't since she wouldn't let me.

She was definitely playing hard to get.

I usually didn't like games, but this was a breath of fresh air; instead of a girl who spread her legs for me whenever I wanted it, those who were at my every beck-and-call

She then wrapped her arms around me and sexily whispered the next words of the song in my ears, "_Rock wit me now, you gotta long way to go_." I continued to dance on with her arms around me and then she continued whispering in my ear with the last line of the song, "_Bettah fall back, said you gotta long way to go_."

I continued dancing with her and then all of a sudden heard Bella's giggle at a distance. I looked up and saw her and that's when I realized I was dancing by myself. Fuck! I just looked like a complete loser for doing that! Bella then winked at me and smiled seductively before she left the club.

Damn, this girl didn't just have me by the balls, but my dick too.

**A/N:**

**Please R/R. **

**I love to hear from you all.**

**I was thinking doing previews. What do you think?**

**XOXO**


	10. Chapter 10: Innuendos

**Disclaimer:**** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**A/N: **

**A special thank you to **_**ElizabethBella**_** for being an awesome betareader.**

**Shout outs to MidnightKat, ihartedward, luvroffanfic, Katiee24, emeraldmoon14, dietpinkcola, ADADancer, Snusa, i'm random girl, and everyone else for showing some love.**

**Thank you to all the reviewers, and all the readers who added this story to their favs and alerts.**

**I seriously am sorry for the long delay. I had ridiculously long, finals. I hope everyone enjoyed Edward's deliciousness on screen or Jacob if you are a fan of him. For me, I'm all about Edward, Edward, Edward. *sigh***

**Just a warning, this chappie was not betaed. Please read at your own risk.**

**XOXO**

**Chapter 10: Innuendos**

**BPOV**

_To: Isabella Swan_

_Hey Bitch,_

_I'm enjoying the view of The Swan crumbling into little pieces of shit. _

_Here's a dustpan for you to get a head start on that big clean up job._

_J. Volturi _

I angrily crumpled the note I received from Jane Volturi with the same force I would smash an empty soda can. I didn't know what I was going to do with the unopened gift that was _generously _bestowed upon me like I was knighted by King Arthur himself. That ugly fugly wench deserves to be bitch slapped and tossed around like a rag doll.

That hoe is going down!

It was difficult to avert my evil and sinister plots of ending her demise when I needed to prepare for meeting. I sighed as I tried to focus on reviewing my notes and sketches I had prepared for the architect.

Since my father was still in a meeting with the architect, I decided to take a "me" moment to enjoy my version of a happy pill - my tasty red velvet cupcake. To thoroughly enjoy the taste of my of this mouthwatering deliciousness, I wanted to feel laid back so I loosened my hair which was in a retro high pony tail and shook my head so that my waves cascaded down my back. Oh yeah, that's much better. I'm feeling better already. Now back to that cupcake of mine. My mouth started to salivate at the aroma my sweet treat was exuding and I slowly raised the delectable treat to my mouth and sunk my teeth through the creamy frosting and straight down through the heavenly confection.

"Mmmmm," I moaned as I closed my eyes.

"Ah hem." Someone cleared their throat loudly.

My eyes fluttered open and I blushed furiously realizing I had an audience. I looked up at the door to see who so rudely interrupted me from indulging in happy place. The next thing I know, I started to choke on the piece of cupcake I was attempting to eat. I tried to cough to help dislodge it or for the damn thing to slide down my throat. Crap! Am I going to choke to death? Is this what my life has come to? What did I ever do to deserve something like this to happen to me? I was a good daughter damn it. I ate my fucking nasty peas and got good grades in school. Shit like this doesn't happen to me. Ever. I must have done something in my past life to deserve this. Yep. That must be it. I mean why would I be cursed to see none other than _him _standing in my office.

Need I say more?

"Shit!" He exclaimed rushing over to me.

I could feel his strong hand patting my back. This simple movement without having to do the Heimlich maneuver did the trick as the piece of cupcake dislodged from my throat.

Immediately, I chugged down my coffee like I was inhaling a bottle of beer and slammed the cup down.

"Thanks," I said wiping my mouth.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks again," I replied with a wary smile.

"Bells, are you sure you are okay?" Charlie interrupted us from a soon to be awkward moment.

"Yeah, don't worry dad. I was just trying to eat my cupcake. I was caught off guard because I didn't hear you come in."

"Okay, I'm glad you're okay. I was scared for a second there. We did knock, but you probably didn't hear us." Charlie gave me a once over to be sure I was okay. "Well, I guess since you're fine, let me go ahead and introduce you both." I scoffed at my dad since he didn't realize that I was acquainted with Mr. Sexy Abs in more ways than one.

"So this is Edward Cullen the architect and Edward this is my daughter, Bella." Charlie gestured to both of us through his brief introduction.

Both Edward and I said our respective hello's and shook our hands. Immediately, I felt a surge of electricity as our hands touched. I'm not sure if I noticed this before, or maybe it could be because all the other times we touched I my body was feeling numb or maybe I was too oblivious to notice this jolt passing between us. I couldn't remember at all. Damn alcohol. I pulled my hand away from his grasp so my dad didn't suspect anything at all. He is quite the perceptive man being in the business world. My dad would flip if he found out what happened and how we really meet. After all, I was still his baby girl.

Since I was eager to get this meeting over with, I led him to the round table I had in my office that which was already spread out with my documents, and drawings I wanted to go over. I quickly sat down and gestured for him to sit across from me.

I was surprised when my dad all of a sudden plopped down too.

"You know, I really liked what Edward envisioned the projects to be. So, I'm going to just sit right here and listen in. Pretend I'm not here." He waved his hands for us to begin.

_Awkward._

"So, let's do this then," I said.

"Let's do this? You mean right here?" Edward questioned with his head tilted at me.

"Yeah, right now."

"On this table?" He raised his eyebrows up in wonderment.

"Uh, yeah where else?"

"Shouldn't we wait?"

"Wait for what?"

"Until we go over your ideas and then do it?"

It? What is this "it" thing? Oh. _Oh._

"Do what?" My dad asked cluelessly.

"Nothing dad. Just talking about how the meeting should progress." I answered hoping my dad wasn't catching on with Edward's underlying meaning.

Edward smirked with cockiness as he started thumbing over the folder and binder I had set out in front of him.

What was he trying to do? I shook my head trying to figure out, but decided to let it go for now.

I handed my dad a folder and binder too. In a brief overview, I went over a simple outline of what the meeting would entail and a short introduction to my project.

"Please turn to page 6, and you will see a diagram of what I want in terms of the layout for the first floor. The letters in each box correspond to the diagram key on the back of page 5."

Edward took a moment to review the diagram and then took out a pen from the inside of his jacket.

"Okay, this is what I suggest," he said as his pen hovered over the diagram. "Let's ram B up nice and tight between A and C." He pressed the pen down hard on the page and roughly brought his pen up in the little sliver of space in the middle of A and C. Wait, did he say _ram _something in between – what?

"Actually, let's pull B out. It may too big, or too long, you know. It won't fit in that small hole. On second thought, let's thrust it back in."

I gulped.

"What would make it even better is if we could find a long woody and make a strong grip on its shaft and stick it in the center over here."

I nodded stupidly at his suggestion.

"Great idea," my dad stated as he ooed and ahhed over Edward's concept.

"What do you think, Bella?" Edward leaned back in his chair and crossed his leg nonchalantly.

I cleared my throat. "That's, that's a great idea," I replied in a slight shaky voice.

I couldn't myself, but hearing his words, I had to rub my legs together to create some sort of friction.

"I think so too," he agreed with a knowing smile.

Ugh. That asshole knew what he was doing the whole freaking time.

My dad interrupted our little musing and asked Edward some questions about the layout of the second floor. Thank goodness because at this rate he was going, I might have to go to confession about all the sinful deeds I'm thinking about doing to his inviting anatomy.

"Bella can I get your input on this?" my dad asked.

"Sure."

"What do you this here?" Edward asked.

"I think putting a window there won't be so feng shui. It's too big." I explained.

"Big can be a good thing, don't you think?" Damn, I just walked into that.

I refused to answer that and decided two can play at this game.

As my dad unknowingly kept Edward distracted a bit, I slowly lifted up my leg and nuzzled the toe of my heel on his pant covered cock. He began croaking like a frog and I smiled deviously.

"You need something to clear that throat out?" my dad asked Edward with concern.

"Yeah, do you?" I inquired as I slowly caressed him.

Gradually, I slide my heel down his leg as he hitched his breath. I laughed with a sinister chuckle inside my head as I stomped his foot with the ball of my heel.

"Shit!" he exclaimed as he jumped up from his seat.

Humph, that should teach him.

"Edward, are you okay? What happened?" my dad questioned like a concerned father he was.

"Ah, I ah stubbed my toe," he said awkwardly.

"Are you sure you're okay?" my dad asked again.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"Okay then."

The meeting continued on without anymore sexual innuendos. I think Edward was afraid I was going to do the same thing on his other foot because he scooted his chair away from the table. Funny I tell ya.

We discussed some ideas back and forth with my father.

I sighed as the meeting came close to an end.

"Also, on page 8, are some ideas I also had floating around in my mind and if you could review them and take what you know and what I want it and put together some drafts."

"No problem, that's my job," Edward said confidently.

My dad thanked Edward and left the office to meet Em. Now there were two.

"Thank you for coming." I stuck my hand out trying to be professional and shook Edward's hand.

"Not yet, but I will be." He winked at me.

"You better stop saying stuff like that! And in front of my dad?" I smacked his arm hard.

"Shit that hurt." He rubbed the place where I hit him.

"That's what you get, stud."

"I'm a stud, huh?"

"Don't you ever give up?"

"How about go out with me and I just might," he suggested slyly.

"I don't know."

"Hey, you owe me for stomping on my foot," he insisted with his puppy dog eyes.

"I'll be a good boy," he pouted like a school boy. Uh huh, sure. Like I believe him.

"I'll let you stomp on my other foot if I'm not on my best behavior," he begged with his hands clasped together like a prayer.

Tempting, very tempting. But still…

He must have sense my hesitation because he added the word most girls hate, "Just as _friends_."

I felt myself swaying in agreement with him.

"Just dinner and nothing else, I swear." He crossed his heart.

"Actually, l'm fiending for dessert." Plus he doesn't deserve dinner alone with me, yet.

"Uh –," he started to say something.

"Uh uh. Don't you dare." I pointed my finger at him to stop him from saying another innuendo.

"Okay, okay." He surrendered his arm up like a cop pointed a gun at him. "Pick a place and I'll see you after my meeting with Em."

I shut my office door as he walked out.

What did I just get myself into? I'm supposed to stay away from players like him.

Damn him and his innuendos.

**A/N: **

**Please R/R.**

**P.S. Please show some love. It was my b-day. **

**XOXO**


End file.
